


What A Week

by Cawaiiey



Series: Wholesome Family Fun [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, dick piercings, use condoms irl kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: It was nigh impossible to not notice a cowboy walking the streets of Hanamura. The man was a nuisance, and, although the young Shimada heir could admit that this strange man was attractive, he could not stand his presence in the city.Or, at least, he couldn’t a week ago.





	What A Week

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Young!McCree taking Young!Hanzo's virginity. Except he's not slow and calm and sweet about it. He's fucking that sweet Shimada heir ass so hard and fast that Hanzo's eyes roll into the back of his head and his spit is dribbling out of his mouth.
> 
> HOO BOY THIS PROMPT GOT ME SHOOK HERE WE GO 
> 
> come pester me on tumblr at cawaiiey or twitter @cawaiiey_ !
> 
> (MORE REAL HECKING LATE KINKTOBER FILLS)

It was nigh impossible to not notice a cowboy walking the streets of Hanamura, Hanzo’s hometown, and it was even more impossible to pretend he wasn’t there when all the stranger did was flirt with anything that moved, either garnering laughter and numbers or harsh slaps to the face. The man was a nuisance, and, although the young Shimada heir could admit that this strange man was attractive, he could not stand his presence in the city. 

Or, at least, he couldn’t a week ago. 

In the span of a week, he’d gone from despising this creature that had taken residence in his city to craving him. At first, he’d gone up to confront him and demand that he leave Hanamura, but he’d been swept up in the rough Japanese that spilled from those lips, his voice smokey and  _ delectable _ to listen to. Without realizing it, Hanzo found himself laughing and flirting back, in both Japanese and English. That voice sounded even better when he rasped out compliments for him, calling him things like “pretty” and “beautiful”, and bringing forth cherry red from underneath Hanzo’s skin. 

Then, he’d met up with him the next day, sneaking away from his guards to find some privacy. The cowboy had taken his hand, carded big fingers through his hair, tilted him forward into a kiss. It was…  _ electrifying _ . Hanzo could barely reciprocate, especially since it had been his first one. Sheltered life as the Shimada prince led to a woefully inexperienced elder son. The questioning look that the stranger gave him when they parted had to be answered, which Hanzo did, albeit with embarrassment coloring his cheeks. The man had just smiled sweetly, tugged him closer, and offered to teach him the basics. Hanzo had gone home with lips bitten to red and purple, and a pleasant ache in his jaw. 

Hanzo would’ve been damned to let it end there. The next day, he’d messaged the cowboy, whose name was Jesse, and they met under the cover of night. He had wasted no time in hauling the taller man down for a kiss, lips meeting feverishly in the chill of the autumn air. Jesse just hummed and cupped the back of his head, deepening their kiss to something that Hanzo could only moan at. He’d stayed up much too late that night, exploring the other’s mouth and mapping out the expanse of his neck with his teeth and tongue. It was only when Jesse pawed at his ass and pulled him forward to slot their hips together did Hanzo pull away. Nervousness settled in the pit of his stomach as he detangled himself from the other man, gave him a parting kiss, and darted back home. 

He’d always been told he had an obsessive personality, which rung true when he found himself in Jesse’s arms again the following day. Four times in a row now, although he was gaining confidence with each consecutive day. For instance, day four found himself sat on the cowboy’s lap, with Jesse rolling their hips together experimentally, lighting the embers in Hanzo’s stomach on fire with every movement. The Shimada heir, inexperienced in this sort of thing with another individual, was quickly reduced to a mess of soft pants and moans, until he came in his hakama, and Jesse had chuckled against his neck. They parted unwillingly, Hanzo to his castle and Jesse to the outskirts of town, towards the tourist buildings. 

Five and six were much the same, though the amount of clothing fell with every passing day. On day five, he and Jesse had ground on each other with nothing but their underwear between them, and Hanzo found that he quite liked when this cowboy would bite and suck at his pectoral muscles; more specifically, his nipples. The sensation brought about a lot of bucking and a lot of swearing, in both English and Japanese. And, the next day, Hanzo found himself under the other man as they pressed their erections together and Jesse wrapped his large hand around both of their members. There was a slight slide of piercings along Hanzo’s length that he had guessed at when he’d first seen the large, thick, American appendage. The heat and the friction brought him horrendously quickly to orgasm. 

And now, today, a week after they had met, Hanzo found himself pressed with his chest against the cool wood of the door, naked and spread while Jesse buried his face in Hanzo’s cheeks. The feeling was  _ indescribable.  _ Jesse’s scruff rubbed slightly at the inner part of his ass cheeks, which he had a firm grip on so he could spread himself, as per Jesse’s request. His thick tongue was pistoning in and out of Hanzo at such a brutal pace that all he could do was throw his head back and rock onto the other man’s skilled mouth. Alongside the muscle, he could feel a few of Jesse’s thick fingers spreading him out with every twist. 

He could only imagine how his father would feel if he saw him in this situation, being eaten out by a cowboy, and moaning wantonly, like a bitch in heat. When Jesse crooks his digits upward and presses against a spot that Hanzo didn’t even know he  _ had _ , he realizes that he wouldn’t care if the entire  _ world _ saw the precious Shimada heir like this. Not that they could, from where he was in the cowboy’s hotel room. No, the only audience here was the cowboy who has pulled his mouth away from his hole (regretfully for Hanzo, if the pathetic whine he lets out at the lack of contact is any indication), and was currently biting at one of his cheeks, three fingers pistoning in and out to make up for the lack of his tongue. 

“Damn, darlin’, you look so  _ good _ ,” Jesse rasps out, voice hoarse with desire, and Hanzo quivers, tightening around the digits inside of him. The cowboy chuckles, stroking his inner walls, and pulling all manner of noises from the young heir’s throat. Hanzo presses his overheated forehead against the door, biting down on his lower lip to try and quiet the embarrassing noises he was making. Jesse won’t have it, as he starts to thoroughly abuse that spot inside of Hanzo, drawing a few muffled cries from his lover, before Hanzo cannot stand it anymore, and his mouth falls open with moans of the cowboy’s name on his tongue. A pleased sound echoes from behind him, and a whisper of ‘beautiful’. 

Hanzo quakes, his grip tightens on his spread cheeks. This is torturous. This is blissful.

He turns his head to look over his shoulder, groaning when his lover bites at the other globe. He can only imagine how he’ll be decorated with bruises the following morning. A primal instinct in him  _ desires _ it, though, to be claimed and marked as such. It meant he was  _ wanted _ . And, oh, did Jesse  _ want _ him, the whispered praise in Japanese, English, and Spanish vibrating against his skin while he mouthed at it. Hanzo thought of those fingers, so thick and hot, being replaced by the erection that he had been acquainting himself with over the past week, and his skin flushes all the way down to his chest with a brilliant red. He wants it. 

“Jesse,” he moans, and gets an inquisitive hum in response,  “please, I… I need you.” 

“Y’ve already got me, sugar,” Jesse teases, even though Hanzo hears the pop of the lubricant bottle that they had been using open. He shivers in anticipation. 

“N-No, I,” Hanzo drags in a shuddering breath, trying to articulate the thoughts in his lust-clouded mind, “I need you,  _ inside _ , please, please,  _ please _ .” The cowboy shifts, and then those digits slide out of him, and Hanzo cries out in despair. He’s so  _ empty _ . 

Not for long, however, as Jesse slots himself against Hanzo, pressing his chest, dusted with hair, against Hanzo’s back. He lets his chin rest on the smaller man’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Hanzo quivers, a silent moan falling from his mouth as he feels the slick head of Jesse’s cock brush against his prepared hole. Those lips trail up from his neck to his ear, laving his tongue along the shell of it, and causing goosebumps to raise on Hanzo’s skin. His teeth grab at his earlobe, and Hanzo cannot help but squirm at the sensation. The head insistently presses against his hole, teasing but not penetrating. He whines softly, pushing his hips back, and hearing a soft chuckle rumble from the man who was assaulting his ear. 

“Y’ready, Hanzo,” he rasps against his skin in question. Hanzo has never agreed to something faster in his life. He nods enthusiastically, pushing his hips backwards as his eyes flutter shut, anticipating the burn of his hole stretching to accommodate Jesse’s thick cock. 

The cowboy pushes forward, breaching the rim of Hanzo’s entrance, and doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated in the smaller man. He lets the archer release his grip on his cheeks, and Hanzo does so gratefully, pressing his forearms against the door while he tries to regulate his breathing. Jesse is muttering praise against his skin, telling him how tight he was in filthy ways, and Hanzo moans low in his throat at the words. He feels so  _ full _ . Jesse is filling him up in all the right ways, pressing against his inner walls, and Hanzo can feel the other’s piercings inside of him. The cowboy had gone to such lengths to prepare him that it doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. There’s a slight burn, of course, he has never done this before, but his pleasure far outweighs the pain, which is rapidly diminishing the longer he has time to get used to the stretch. 

Finally, he feels as though he’s ready for the other man to move. He tells him so over his shoulder, and groans when Jesse begins to pull his hips backward, sliding out of him inch by delectable inch. He stops when the tip is the only thing left inside of him, and Hanzo clenches around the empty feeling. Jesse’s lips part in a wide grin against his skin that Hanzo furrows his brows at, confusion coloring his features, as big hands grip at his hips tightly. 

“Wha-” He starts to say, but the question dies in his throat as Jesse slams his hips forward, rocking Hanzo into pressing more fully against the door. He lets out a cry, head snapping back to rest against Jesse’s shoulder, while the cowboy rolls his hips against the cleft of his ass. He throws a hand back to grip at the other man’s tawny locks, overwhelmed by the rough treatment Jesse had given him. There’s another question on his tongue, this time, a  _ why _ , but he cannot even think of asking it, not when his lover is sliding back once more, only to shove himself back in, rough and  _ hard _ . 

Hanzo almost  _ screams _ at the sensation, his fingers tightening around the haphazard oaken hair, as Jesse sets the pace. His thrusts are brutal, shoving him against the door with every slam of his hips forward. The frantic sound of skin-on-skin resounds through the hotel room, accompanied by loud cries ripped from Hanzo’s throat with every thrust. Jesse bites at his neck, sucking hickeys below where his collar will hide them, and he echoes the noises that Hanzo cannot suppress. The treatment, however rough, was  _ good _ , although it could be better. 

Jesse seems to know, as he stops suddenly, fully seated in Hanzo, and those hands drag down the backs of his thighs until they hook around his knees. The archer barely has a moment to think before he’s hoisted up by the back of his knees, legs spread wide, and his arms scrabble to wrap around Jesse’s neck to find purchase. He whimpers at the new angle, Jesse’s cock jostled to brush against that spot inside of him. He feels the man’s wolfish grin against his skin. Hanzo tilts his head back to look at Jesse, lust-filled pupils finding each other, as the archer leans into him, eager to get their lips to lock once more. His cowboy allows him that, even as his grip tightens on his legs, and those hips are pulling back once more. 

He sets up the rhythm once more, fast and hard, thrusting his length over and _over_ again into Hanzo, and brushing against his prostate with every shove forward. Hanzo tries to retain some semblance of control, to act like he isn’t being turned out so roughly, but he can’t. A few thrusts have him babbling incoherently in Japanese, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth as his cock smacks against his chest with every rough pull backward. Jesse shifts on one particular thrust, hitting Hanzo’s prostate dead-on, and draws an _actual_ _scream_ from Hanzo’s throat, his back arching and his eyes rolling back. Jesse’s lips press to the side of his open mouth while he brutally milks that spot inside of him, until Hanzo cannot take it anymore, and cums untouched. 

Hanzo’s cum spatters his chest in thick strings of milky white that land in the valleys of his abdomen. Jesse groans behind him, bottoming out, and filling him up with more than just his cock. The unique feeling of cum spilt into his insides is something Hanzo could quickly get addicted to, especially when it comes with a cowboy kissing apologies into his neck and shoulder. He’s too blissed out to understand why his lover is apologizing, still winding down from the most intense orgasm of his life. Why was he apologizing anyways? 

“Sorry,” he hears Jesse say, though it sounds far away through the fog of his pleasured-mind, “got a lil’ carried away. Wasn’t too rough on ya, right Han?” The Shimada heir can only shake his head, still trying to muster up the strength to close his mouth from where it is still hanging open. Jesse smiles against his skin, slowly dropping Hanzo’s legs so the man could stand, which proved fruitless when his muscles decided that today was the day to act like jelly. He melts back against his cowboy, who has slipped out of him as he softened, leaving behind a gaping hole and ache. The taller man wrap his arms around Hanzo’s waist and walks them over to one of the bed’s in the hotel room, humming a nonsense rhythm into the archer’s ear. Hanzo hums back in time, feeling tired, spent, and boneless. 

They collapse on the bed, with Hanzo wrapped around Jesse, and Jesse around Hanzo, tangled together in such a way that Hanzo could not tell where he ended and the cowboy began. He accepted every lazy kiss that Jesse gave him, until they slipped into the holds of sleep. 

What a week. 


End file.
